The Life of a Demon's Human
by TheCheshyHunter
Summary: Katsuki Bakugou is a wolf demon with the power to make things explode. He was the one demon you didn't want to cross. But his life gets turned upside down when one day he finds a small child by the name of Izuku Midoriya and decides to take him in. Quirks don't exist unless the character is a demon. Lots of fluff. Kacchan's OOC. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**The Life of a Demon's Human**

Katsuki Bakugou was a young, healthy, and well-built wolf demon. Being a wolf _demon_ he was about twice the size of a normal wolf, his blonde fur a cautionary warning to those around him because of his explosions. He was a solitary creature for most of his life as not many demons and other creatures wanted to be near him in case he exploded. Not that he cared anyway. He liked being left alone. He didn't have to deal with anybody trying to mess with him. There was one creature that he tolerated around him. The Devil Shouto.

Shouto Todoroki was the only creature that was able to be around Katsuki, being as he was able to freeze him enough to where it wouldn't hurt him, but he wouldn't be able to explode even a small spark.

The reason people refer to Shouto as a devil was because of the traits he inherited from his father, a fire demon. Though to his relief, he only gained his father's wings and horns. Every other aspect of himself he got from his human mother. After he found out that his father had raped his mother in a small village raid, he had completely despised his father and the power to control fire that he inherited from him. He hated and was hated for his power that he fled his village home to live in the snowy mountains, a place where he wouldn't be able to use his powers so easily. As the years went by, he slowly gained the ability to control the ice around him, giving him the power he now uses almost frequently.

When he finally decided to go back home, the villagers had told him that hundreds of years had passed since he left and that his mother was no longer among the living. Overcome with grief for his mother and self-hatred that he hadn't come back sooner, he fled his home once more, only this time, he never returned.

Katsuki was walking through the forest, making his usual rounds of his territory, when he heard what sounded like a roar and a child screaming. Curious as to what was going on and furious that someone was invading on his turf, he followed the sound to the source, where he saw another demon, another wolf, cornering a small child.

Furious that the demon was even there, Katsuki charged it, tackling it to the ground and biting at its neck mercilessly. The demon tried to fight back, but was no match for Katsuki's strength, so when Katsuki let go, it immediately ran off. Katsuki roared after it as warning to stay away then turned back toward the small child. It was sitting next to a dead body and shaking it, as if to get it to wake up.

"Papa!" it cried. "Papa! Wake up! PAPA!"

The child then bent over the body of its dead father and wailed in sorrow. Katsuki could only guess that the father tried to protect his child when the demon attacked, only to fail and die in the process, leaving the child alone and terrified.

He knew what it was like to lose one's parents as he lost his at an early age. With no one to help him, he had to learn to fend for himself fairly quickly, which led to his aggressive behavior. So, knowing what this kid was going through and feeling sorry for it, he nudged his nose against the child's head and made soft rumbles in the back of his throat in an attempt to comfort it. However, the child immediately back away in fear of attacked again.

"Don't be afraid, kid," Katsuki softly cooed, slowly walking closer to the child. "I'm not gonna hurt you. What's your name?" The child shyly looked up at Katsuki, tears streaming down its face. _His_ face Katsuki found out.

"I-Izuku," the child whimpered softly.

"Izuku," Katsuki said, trying the name out on his tongue. "Well, little Izuku, my name's Katsuki. Want me to take you home?" He laid down so he was eye level Izuku.

"I don't know how to get home," Izuku whimpered. Katsuki looked up and saw that the sun going down. He figured he'd take Izuku to his den for the night, then take him to the nearest village in the morning.

 _This kid's got to have more family than just his dad, right?_ he thought.

"At any rate, the sun's going down," he commented. "We need to get you some shelter." He stood back up and gently picked up Izuku by the collar of his shirt. Izuku panicked at this.

"PAPA!" he screamed. "PAPA! PAPA!" Katsuki dropped Izuku and Izuku ran towards his father's body, crumpling next it. Katsuki sighed, dropping down on his front legs.

"Get on my back," he said softly, gently rubbing his snout against Izuku. When Izuku didn't budge, he sighed again.

"We'll take your papa with us," he tried again, "but we need to get you some shelter. It's not safe out here at night." Izuku finally moved, looking up at Katsuki with tears streaming down his face.

"Why won't Papa wake up?" he asked. Katsuki saddened at the question. He knew the answer. He knew man was dead. But he didn't know how to tell the small child who desperately wanted his Papa to wake up that his Papa was never going to. He didn't know how to tell Izuku that his father was dead.

"Izuku," he tried. "Your papa won't wake up because he can't."

"Why can't he?" Izuku asked. "Is there something stopping him?" Katsuki sighed, trying to figure out how to answer.

"Izuku, do you know what death is?" he asked. Izuku shook his head slowly.

"Death is like someone going to sleep." Katsuki paused for a second to think of the right words to say. "And never waking back up again." Izuku looked back to his father, trying to process what the demon said.

"Papa is…"

"Dead," Katsuki finished. He rubbed his snout against Izuku again in comfort. "But he died trying to protect you. That means he loved you very much" Izuku leaned into Katsuki's snout, staring blankly at the ground.

"Papa's…dead…" he said. Katsuki nodded, leaning into Izuku as well. His ears perked a little when he heard small noises around them. Not wanting to take any chances, he stopped nuzzling Izuku.

"We need to go," he said, motioning for Izuku to get on his back with his tail.

"Papa's coming with, right?" Izuku asked. Katsuki nodded.

Izuku stood up, a little wobbly, and climbed onto Katsuki, nuzzling his face into the soft fur of his neck. Katsuki looks behind him as much as he could to make sure Izuku was in a position where he wouldn't fall off. He huffed when he was satisfied with where Izuku was.

"Hold on tight, kid," he said as he gently picked up the dead body with his teeth and ran off towards the safety of his den and away from whatever was lurking in the forest at night.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

I'M NOT DEAD~! XD I'm sorry I haven't been around for so long and I'm sorry this isn't an update for any of my other fics~ I'm not done with them~ I will finish them~ I've just been watching a lot of My Hero Academia recently and when this idea popped into my skull brain the other night, I decided to post it before it disappeared~ Anyway, remember to read, review, and enjoy~ Seeya~

-Cheshy


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Katsuki walked up to his den, he gently placed Izuku's dead father's body at the entrance then walked further into the den, lowering himself to let Izuku down. Izuku slowly slid off Katsuki's back, falling to the ground immediately after he touched it.

"You okay, kid?" Katsuki asked, a little worried about him. He lowered his nose and sniffed Izuku for any injuries but found none. Izuku weakly reached up and touched Katsuki's nose.

"Your nose is cold," he said, dropping his arm and letting it hit the ground with a thud. Katsuki then realized that Izuku was just exhausted and after everything that happened, he couldn't blame him. Relieved at the realization, Katsuki turned around and headed back to the entrance.

"Where are you going?" Izuku asked, finding it harder and harder to stay awake. Katsuki turned his head back towards where he left Izuku.

"I'm going to bury your dad," he answered. "I don't think you want him to be outside where anything can happen to him."

"I wanna go with," Izuku said, trying to get up, but failing. Katsuki chuckled softly.

"You can't even sit up, Izuku~" he said.

"I wanna go with!" Izuku shouted, sniffling a little. "I wanna say goodnight to Papa." Hearing this, Katsuki sighed, walking back over to Izuku and gently picking him up by his collar.

He carried him over to his father's body, setting him down and walking outside to start digging a hole. While doing so, he could hear the soft cries Izuku made while saying goodbye to his father. Once done with the hole, he walked back to where he placed Izuku's father.

"I have to bury him now," he said, softly nudging Izuku out of the way.

"Take me with you," Izuku said dully. "Please?" Katsuki hesitated, not really wanting Izuku to have to sit and watch as his father got buried. Sighing, he picked up Izuku and carried him to the hole he dug and placed him down, walking back to grab Izuku's father. Walking back, he gently dropped him into the hole, listening to the quiet cries and sniffling coming from behind him.

After he finished replacing the dirt into the hole, he turned back to Izuku.

"Are you ready to go back in?" Katsuki asked. Izuku didn't budge, just staring at the grave holding his dead father. Sighing, Katsuki gently picked up the small child and carried him back into the den.

Walking to where he slept, he set Izuku down, laying down and curling behind him.

"I'm sorry, kid," he said, wrapping his tail around Izuku. "No kid should have to go through what you are." He licked the top of Izuku's head and his head down to go to sleep.

"Kacchan?" Izuku whimpered. Katsuki huffed to show he was listening. "Will I ever see Papa again?" Katsuki opened his eyes and sighed.

"Not in this lifetime," he answered. "But who knows, maybe you'll see him again in your next life." He rubbed his snout against Izuku's head. "I'm sure he'd be willing to wait till then. Now get some sleep. You look like you need it." He laid his head back down, curling further around Izuku to keep him warm.

"Goodnight, Kacchan," he heard. Katsuki chuckled at the nickname.

"Goodnight," Katsuki said back. "Deku."

* * *

The next morning, Katsuki woke to the sound of something approaching the entrance of his den. Lifting his head and curling defensively around a sleeping Izuku, he saw the silhouette of a human with wings. There was only one silhouette like that that he recognized: Shouto Todoroki. Katsuki huffed in greeting, laying his head back down, uncurling slightly.

"Good morning to you too, Bakugou~" Shouto chuckled, walking into the den. He stopped when he saw Izuku, staring at the sleeping child curled in his demonic wolf friend's fur. "Why is there a human curled against you?"

"None of your business, half and half," Katsuki sneered, recurling around Izuku defensively. He felt Izuku stir, but when looked down at him, he didn't wake up. Katsuki sighed in relief, nuzzling the child gently.

"That doesn't answer my question, Bakugou," Shouto said undeterred. He walked closer to Izuku, stopping when Katsuki growled in warning. Shouto held his hands up and slowly continued to show that he wasn't a threat to the child. Although not liking the situation, Katsuki allowed the advance. Shouto reached out his hand to thread his fingers through the sleeping child's hair. He noticed Izuku's face looked real puffy and had tear stains on his cheeks.

"So what did you do that made him cry~?" he quipped.

"I didn't do anything," Katsuki growled. "It's the demon that decided to invade my turf and attack the kid and his dad that did all this." He gently nuzzled Izuku's head. "I'm basically just picking up the pieces." Shouto's expression saddened after hearing this. He didn't see any other human aside from Izuku so he figured his father was killed in the attack. It would explain the tear stains and the puffiness on this boy's face.

"That's unfortunate to hear," Shouto said sadly. Katsuki nodded.

"I wasn't fast enough to save them both," he explained. "By the time I got there, the demn had already killed the dad and about to kill Deku. I was barely in time to save him."

Izuku, hearing all the hushed commotion, stirred again, slowly opening his eyes and sitting up.

"Kacchan?" he called out, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Katsuki rubbed his snout against Izuku's head to show that he was still here. Izuku leaned in, a small smile playing on his lips. He looked to see Shouto, immediately squeaking in fear and cowering into Katsuki's fur.

"See what you did, half and half~?" Katsuki chuckled, nuzzling Izuku.

"You make it sound like I intended to frighten him," Shouto shot back. He looked back at the child. "I'm sorry if I frightened you. I didn't intend to. I'm a friend of Katsuki." Izuku looked up at Shouto then at Katsuki.

"Don't worry, Deku," Katsuki reassured. "He may look big, bad, and scary, but he won't hurt you. You'll be safe around him." Izuku looked back at Shouto and stood up wobbly, sticking his hand out.

"Hi, mister~" he introduced. "I'm Izuku~ Nice to meet you~" He put on a wide and toothy grin and made Shouto chuckle from the preciousness emanating from the small boy.

"The pleasure is all mine, young Izuku~" Shouto chuckled, taking the small hand in front of him and shaking it. "My name is Shouto~" Izuku giggled and Katsuki chuckled as well, getting up.

"While you two are getting to know each other," Katsuki said, stretching out his limbs, "I'm gonna go and get us some breakfast." Izuku looked back at Katsuki, hugging him.

"Can I come with?" he asked.

"I'd rather you not," Katsuki answered. "I'd rather you stay here with half and half where it's safe."

"Okay, Kacchan," Izuku pouted. Katsuki bumped his snout against Izuku.

"Sorry, Deku~" he said. "I promise to be quick~" He looked at Shouto. "Can you watch him fir a bit?"

"Of course," Shouto answered, keeping Izuku close as Katsuki ran off to find food.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Phew~ Another chapter down~ Sorry it took so long to get this out, I've been wracking my skull brain on write this one~ On the plus side, we finally get to see Shou-chan, for those of you to thought he was just a thing I put in the first chapter as character dev for Kacchan~ He will play a big role in this fic so you'll be seeing him a lot~ As for other characters, I might add them for plot purposes, I might not, I don't know, but I'm pretty sure you'll know when you see another character besides the three main cinnamon rolls~ Anyways, remember to read, review, and enjoy~ Seeya~**

 **-Cheshy**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So, while Katsuki's out getting breakfast, what do you want to do in meantime?" Shouto asked Izuku, who was staring at his wings. Feeling a little embarrassed, Shouto used his wings to hide himself, causing Izuku to tilt his head in confusion.

"Could you not stare at my wings, please?" Shouto asked. "It's making me feel uncomfortable."

"Do you not like your wings?" Izuku asked, plopping down on the ground.

"Not particularly, no," Shouto answered, crouching down on his haunches to be eye-level with Izuku.

"Why?" Izuku asked. "Did they do something bad?" Shouto chuckled softly at the innocent question. How can inanimate objects do anything at all?

"No~ They didn't anything wrong~" Shouto answered. "They just remind me of the person – or _creature_ – who gave them to me in the first place" Izuku tilted his head in confusion, not fully understanding what Shouto was saying. Shouto sighed, plopping on the ground in front of Izuku and folding his wings out of the way.

"My father is the reason I even these horns and wings to begin with," Shouto continued. "He is a fire demon and a pretty strong one at that. One day, he decided to raid my home village, attacking my human mother and impregnating her with me. Everyday there was spent in pain and agony as all the villagers berated me for being half demon – a half-breed as they liked to call me – and they would even beat me sometimes because of it. It was horrible." He paused for a second to collect his thoughts and to calm down a little. "But every time I went home, my mother would comfort me and tell me how much she loved me, regardless of what I was or what I looked like and because of that, she was often criticized for not only keeping me, but for raising me as well. Not wanting to put her through any more suffering, I left my village and fled to the mountains where I learned how to control the ice that I now use almost frequently. After a while I started getting lonely, so I decided to pay my mother a visit. That was when I was told that my leaving was over two hundred years ago and that my mother was no longer among the living. Hearing that, I left again, for good that time. I can no longer call that place home and I haven't for a few hundred years now." He snapped his wings out then folded them back up. "My father is to blame for my looking like this and I hate him with every fiber of my being. I doubt he even knows I exist. Not that I care." Izuku saddened at the story, but quickly perked back up.

"Don't be mad at your wings, Shou-chan~" he said. "You said yourself that it was your meanie papa's fault all that bad stuff happened, not your wings~ So don't be mad at them for something they didn't even do~" He gave Shouto a toothy grin. "Besides, I think they look pretty~" Shouto looked at Izuku in awe. Here, in front of him, was a four-year-old – who had no idea how the world worked – telling him something that would make him feel better. Something that he knew in the back of his mind was true. He grabbed Izuku's arm and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you," he said, tightening his grip further.

"Shou-chan~!" he giggled, struggling to get out of Shouto's ever tightening grip. "I can't breathe Shou-chan~! Let go~!"

"Oh, sorry," Shouto apologized, letting Izuku go and rubbing his back as he gasped and hack for much needed oxygen. Izuku giggled even more, causing Shouto to chuckle with him once he realized Izuku was alright.

"Hey, Shou-chan? What's a mama like?" Izuku asked once he was able to breathe again.

"That's something that's kind of hard to explain," Shouto answered. "Whay do you want to know?"

` "Well, I've never had a mama before and I thought you could tell me cuz you had one," Izuku explained. "So, can you?"

"You've never had a mother?" Shouto asked, a little surprised. Izuku shook his head. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm okay~" Izuku assured. "Cuz now I have both you and Kacchan to take care of me~" Shouto smiled and pulled Izuku in for another hug, Izuku hugging back as best he could.

Shouto

Shouto let go when he heard noises coming from the entrance of the den. He figured it was Katsuki back with food for Izuku, but he didn't want to take any chances, so he pulled Izuku behind him as he stood, facing the entrance. He fully extended his wings to make himself appear bigger than he really was in hopes of scaring off anyone – or _anything_ – that wasn't Katsuki.

"Shou-chan?" Izuku whimpered, a little confused and scared as to what was going on.

Shouto turned around to put this finger to his lips as a sign to be quiet. A big mistake because once he turned back, he saw an attack that he couldn't block, getting hot and being sent flying against a den wall.

"Shou-chan!" Izuku shouted, frozen in place. He got no response as Shouto was knocked upon impact with the wall.

As the demon got closer, Izuku got a better look and what he saw terrified him to his very core. It was the exact same demon that attached him and killed his father. As if something else up and told him to wake up, he out of his stupor and turned to run deeper into the den.

* * *

Elsewhere, Katsuki was hunting for food for Izuku. He set his sights on a herd of wild boars, hiding out of sight and waiting for the right time to strike. After a minute of waiting, Katsuki burst out of his hiding spot and charged the herd, making them run in panic. Singling out a target, Katsuki went in for the kill, sinking his teeth into the boar's neck and pinning it down. He shook it around until he heard the satisfying snap of boar's neck. He let it go when he heard noises coming from the trees around him. He stood over his protectively, snapping at the trees and barring his fangs in warning.

"Calm yourself, Bakugou," came a voice. Out of the shadows came a demon in the shape of a raven.

"Oh, it's just you," Katsuki grumbled as he realized it was only Fumikage. He stepped away from his kill. "What do you want?"

"We just happened to be following the same herd," Fumikage said, pruning his feathers. "And it seems like you scared of all the others."

"Good, then that means you can leave," Katsuki said, planning down to pick up the boar carcass.

"I can't help but notice that you didn't use your explosions to take the boar down," Fumikage commented, pointing a wing to the intact corpse in Katsuki's teeth. Katsuki put the boar down.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I just didn't feel like using any energy than what was necessary," Katsuki sneered.

"That generally doesn't matter to you," Fumikage pointed out.

"Yeah, well what's it to ya?" Katsuki shot back, ready to pounce on the tree the raven demon was perched on. "Maybe I'm having a bad day. Can I take my food and go home now?" He picked up the boar again, ignoring anything else Fumikage had to say as he made his way back to the den.

* * *

Izuku was exhausted and lost. He had no idea where he was going, but he could still hear the demon chasing him so he kept running. As he ran, he stubbed his toe on a rock, causing him to fall to the ground. He turned around to see the demon almost on top of him.

"Too bad your friend can't save you this time brat~" it sneered, stalling slowly closer to Izuku. "It's a shame~ I kinda wanted to play with him more~"

"But didn't he beat you last time?" Izuku supplied, flinching when the demon roared.

"That cheapskate only won because he took me by surprise! He won't get like that again!"

"But why instigate a fight?" Izuku asked. "This is his territory."

"His reign as the most dangerous demon is at end~!" the demon cackled. "Once I defeat Katsuki Bakugou, the Explosion Demon, and take his territory for my own, everyone will know that I'm the one who should be feared the most~!" Izuku could feel tears flowing down his face in pure terror. He hadn't thought of what he was going to do about the demon once he started running – all he knew was that he _had_ to run. With Katsuki gone on a hunting trip and Shouto unconscious back at the entrance, Izuku was on his own and had no idea what to do.

"You know~" the demon quipped, making Izuku look at him. "I wonder what he would do if I were to kill you like I killed your previous papa~" Izuku's eyes widened at the mention of his father. For a split second, he had forgotten how his father was killed and all the memories of the night before came rushing back to him. Pulling at his hair, Izuku screamed, leaning forward so his head was touching the ground.

"Now, time to say goodbye to life, brat~!" the demon shouted, raising a paw to strike at Izuku.

"SHIGARAKI!"

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **THANK FUCKING GOD THIS IS FINALLY DONE! DX This was a lot harder to get done than it should've been. I was originally typing this on my laptop, but then Microsoft Word decided it was going to "not respond" every other minute, so that took me almost a week to get sick of it enough to switch to my phone to type it out. On another note, I have an announcement~ This weekend I'm heading to Ramencon, so those of you who read my stories know what that is and are going and want to come up to say hi, go right on ahead~ On Friday, I'll be wearing a Fairy Tail shirt, on Saturday, I'll be wearing a Foxy shirt, and on Sunday I'll be wearing a Kaito shirt~ I will also be at karaoke on both Friday and Saturday if you're into that kind of thing~ So come over and say hi~ I'd love to meet some of my readers~ Anyway, remember to read, review, and enjoy~ Seeya~**

 **-Cheshy**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Katsuki got to his den, he knew there was something off, he could smell it. He cautiously walked in and placed the boar down, raising his head into the air and taking a few sniffs. Walking further in, he noticed Shouto laying on the ground with Izuku nowhere to be found.

"Hey, half and half!" Katsuki shouted, trotting up to him and nuzzling him to wake him up. "Hey wake up!" Shouto groaned, slowly opening his eyes and sitting up.

"What happened?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"That's what I would like to know," Katsuki answered, looking around. "Where's Deku?" Shouto looked at Katsuki confused for a second, then his eyes widened, standing up as best he could while he was still disorientated.

"Izuku!" he shouted, turning to run further down, but Katsuki got in his way to stop him.

"Where's Deku, Todoroki?" Katsuki demanded. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Shouto answered. "I heard something at the entrance to the den, but I figured it was you. Izuku started whimpering because he was scared, so I turned to comfort him, but that's the last I remember. Whoever is here knocked me unconscious."

Katsuki growled menacingly toward the further side of the den as he took off running. He had a feeling on who it was, but he wasn't sure. He only prayed he was wrong. After a short while of running, he heard what sounded like a child screaming. Immediately knowing who the scream came from – and immediately feeling déjà vu – he started running faster in the direction he heard the scream from. However, his prayers of it not being who he didn't want it to be were not answered because as soon as he got there, he saw Shigaraki, paw raised and ready to strike Izuku.

"SHIGARAKI!" he screamed, charging at the other wolf demon and knocking him off balance. He took up a protective stance on front of Izuku, baring his fangs at Shigaraki.

"Kacchan!" Izuku wailed, running up to and latching onto one of Katsuki's hind legs. Katsuki glanced back at Izuku, thanking every god out there that he was safe and unharmed. He quickly focused in front of him as he heard Shigaraki get back up.

"Damn you, Bakugou!" Shigaraki shouted, baring his own fangs. "What is going through your head?! That's a human! The very species who hate us and try to kill us! You know this as well as I do! Why are you protecting it?!" Katsuki didn't answer, his eyes narrowing slightly. He knew Izuku was a human. He also knew what humans did to his kind. But Izuku was only a small child and he didn't deserve to be treated the way he treated other humans because he just so happened to belong to the same species. It wouldn't have been fair to him, as he did nothing wrong. He didn't think it was right.

"Answer me damnit!" Shigaraki demanded. He couldn't understand why Katsuki Bakugou – the most dangerous demon – was protecting a human. He thought the humans should all be exterminated from existence and he thought Katsuki thought so as well, seeing as how his entire family was murdered by humans. "Why are you protecting that thing?!"

"I'm protecting him because he's a little kid and has nothing to do with what his species is doing to us," Katsuki answered. "Happy?" He heard Izuku whimpering behind him, making him want to get this over with so Izuku could feel safe again. "I think you should leave now, Shigaraki," he continued. "Deku and I are hungry and we want to eat."

"I'm going nowhere!" Shigaraki shouted, pouncing forward to attack Katsuki.

Katsuki clicked his tongue, jumping forward to intercept the attack to make sure Izuku didn't get hurt. He knew he had to be careful though, since Shigaraki had the ability to make the things he touched decay, including living things. If he was able to touch a vital area, it would be game over for Katsuki. Sure Katsuki had his explosions, but they were in an enclosed area – not to mention his home – and he didn't want to bring the ceiling down on everyone, namely Izuku. In order to be able to use his explosions effectively, he had to get outside, but with Shigaraki blocking the only way out, it was easier said than done.

"What's the matter, Bakugou~?" Shigaraki sneered. "Why are you holding back~?" Katsuki growled at he evaded another attack. He quickly glanced at Izuku who was away from them, shaking and whimpering in fear. He needed to end this fight quickly before Shigaraki tried to get behind him and go after Izuku.

"You know I'm feeling really cramped in here," Katsuki complained. "This isn't a fair fight."

"Oh please," Shigaraki sneered. "Like I'm going to fall for that trick."

"If you win and this fight isn't fair, no one will think you're dangerous," Katsuki goated. "They'll just think you're a no good cheat that deserves no acknowledgement at all." Katsuki was hoping that Shigaraki fell for this as he had nothing else and would surely lose the fight otherwise.

Shigaraki lowered his guard for a moment. He knew what Katsuki was saying was bogus, but he also knew that he didn't want to win against Katsuki in a boring fight, since not being able to go up against Katsuki's explosions was boring in his opinion.

"Fine," Shigaraki gave in. "I'll humor you just this once. I know you're pulling shit from your ass, but I will agree that you not giving your all will be boring." Her turned around and started for the entrance. Katsuki narrowed his eyes before turning to Izuku.

"You okay, Deku?" he asked, sniffing Izuku for injuries.

"I'm okay, Kacchan~" Izuku giggled, pushing on Katsuki's snout. He then wapped his arms around Katsuki's neck as best he could. "Thank you for saving me~" Katsuki hugged Izuku back.

"I have to finish this," he said. "Otherwise he won't stop." He then turned and started for the entrance, but was stopped by Izuku.

"Please don't fight him," Izuku whimpered. "He hurt Shou-chan with one hit. What if he does the same to you?" Katsuki looked at Izuku, nudging his shout against his head.

"I'll be fine," he reassured. "That big scary demon's got nothing on me. I'll take care of him and make sure he never tries to hurt you again." He leans on his front legs. "Get on, I'm going to take you to half and half." Izuku climbed on and snuggled against Katsuki's fur. Katsuki huffed when he was satisfied with where Izuku was and headed towards the entrance. Once there, he knelt down so Izuku could get down. "Make sure he stays here," he said to Shouto. Shouto nodded and pulled Izuku into his arms.

"Be careful, Kacchan," Izuku warned, snuggling into Shouto when wings were wrapped around him. Katsuki licked the top of Izuku's head and nuzzled him before leaving the den to confront Shigaraki.

"Took you long enough," Shigaraki sneered. "I was beginning to think you were chickening out on me."

"Now why would I do that?" Katsuki jeered. "Putting you in your place is much too fun." Shigaraki growled and bared his teeth before lunging at Katsuki. Easily seeing the attack coming, Katsuki side stepped and set off one of his explosions.

"You're gonna have to do better than that if you want to beat me," Katsuki egged, dodging Shigaraki again and setting off another explosion. Katsuki hated not being able to tear his opponent to shreds, but he couldn't afford to get in close enough to be able to do so. He glanced back at the den where Izuku was and saw him staring at the fight with a worried expression on his face. He narrowed his eyes and turned back to Shigaraki, who tried to get a blow in while Katsuki was distracted. It didn't work, but Katsuki gave him props for trying.

"You really should just give up, Shigaraki," Katsuki said, setting off yet another explosion. "You'll never get close enough to touch me. How many times have you tried and failed?" Katsuki set off an explosion, this one actually hitting Shigaraki. "You can't win against me." Shigaraki growled as he backed away slightly with a limp. He knew he lost this fight, so he did what he always did best; he turned tail and ran. Katsuki sighed when Shigaraki was out of sight, turning back to the den and walking back inside. Izuku pulled himself out of Shouto's hold and ran to Katsuki.

"You won~!" he shouted, hugging Katsuki. "You beat the meanie~!" Katsuki chuckled and hugged Izuku back.

"Of course I won," he gloated. "This is me we're talking about here~ There's no way I would've lost~" Izuku giggled at Katsuki's boasting, checking him for injuries anyway. Katsuki noticed this and nudged Izuku away. "I'm fine, Deku. You don't need to do that."

"Then that means Izuku is right in doing so," Shouto commented. "You only do that when you don't want someone to know you're hurt." Shouto walked over to Katsuki. "Where did he get you?" Katsuki hung his head, knowing that Shouto wasn't going to take no for an answer. He sighed and showed him his back left leg.

"He only grazed it," he said when he saw the scared look on Izuku's face. "I'm fine."

"You should still get it covered so it doesn't get infected," Shouto said, walking to where the first aid items were stored. Katsuki made a face of disgust, knowing how cruel Shouto treated his wounds.

"Just be gentle for once," he complained. "I do have someone else I have to look after, not just myself."

"What is this?" Shouto jabbed. "Is Bakugou thinking of someone other than himself? How rare. Consider yourself lucky, Izuku. He never does this." Katsuki growled his disdain when Shouto came closer with the supplies needed to treat his leg.

"You should consider yourself lucky that Deku likes you," he sneered. "I would've blown you up for that comment otherwise."

"I know," Shouto said. "That's why I said it." Izuku giggled at the banter between the two demons. He watched as Katsuki howled in pain and chastising Shouto for being so cruel, only to be told that it was his own fault for getting hurt in the first place. Izuku then looked over at the dead boar and walked over to it.

"Is this breakfast?" he asked, pointing to the animal.

"Is that not good enough?" Katsuki hissed, trying not to snap his jaws at Shouto. Izuku looked back at the boar, holding his stomach when it started to growl.

"I'm hungry," he whined.

"Then eat," Katsuki said. "No one's stopping you."

"Izuku can't eat the boar's meat raw, Bakugou," Shouto stated. "I'm almost done, Izuku. I'll start a fire to cook the boar in a minute."

"Why can't he eat it the way it is?" Katsuki asked, not understanding.

"Because Izuku's body can't handle raw meat like yours can," Shouto answered, placing the last adhesive for Katsuki's bandage in place. "I'm the same way. I also have to cook meat if I want to eat it." He stood up and walked to the fire pit, placing wood there and setting them ablaze. He then walked over to the boar and pulled it closer to the fire, grabbing a knife so he could skin it and get to the meat. Once skinned, Shouto got to work on cutting the meat to make it easier to cook.

"Can I help?" Izuku asked.

"I'd prefer you not," Shouto answered. "I don't want you getting hurt." He grabbed a tray and put the cut up pieces of meat onto it so he could put them over the fire. He then shoved what was left of the boar in Katsuki's direction. "I'm going find something else to go with the boar for Izuku," Shouto continued. He looked at Katsuki. "Watch the meat and don't let Izuku touch it. I'll be back in a minute." He walked to the entrance, spread his wings, and took off in search of a side dish for Izuku.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **I'M FINALLY F-ING DONE! DX I am so sorry this took as long as it did to finish. At first I hit a wall called writer's block, then I just kinda lost motivation to finish. I am uploading this at 3 o'clock in the morning since for some reason my brain wouldn't let this stay unfinished and wouldn't let me sleep till it was up and readable~ XD Again, I'm sorry for taking so long and I will try (no promises) to get the next chapter up in a reasonable time frame~ Remember to read, review, and enjoy~ Seeya~**

 **-Cheshy**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After breakfast, Izuku wanted to go outside and play. Relenting, both Katsuki and Shouto said yes and took him to a nearby meadow where he could run and burn off energy to his heart's content.

"Why aren't you playing too, Kacchan?" Izuku asked, jumping around and climbing on Katsuki. In response, Katsuki rolled onto his side, making Izuku squeal while trying to keep his balance and not get crushed by the giant wolf. Katsuki chuckled at this.

"Why don't you go bother half and half?" he suggested. "I'm pretty sure he'd agree to play with you." Izuku made a pouty face.

"But I wanna play with Kacchan," he whined. He plopped down on top of Katsuki, snuggling into his fur. Katsuki sighed and gave in, getting up and making Izuku roll off and into the tall grass. He chuckled and started to trot off, making sure he was slow enough so Izuku could catch up. He turned around when he noticed Izuku wasn't following.

"Are you just going to sit there or are you going to come get me?" he jabbed playfully, rearing slightly to show that he was willing to play. Izuku sat up and gave a toothy grin as he got up and started running towards Katsuki, all the while Shouto watching them have fun. He watched as Katsuki would hop around as Izuku ran after him, ensuring that he wouldn't get caught. He smiled warmly at hearing Izuku laugh and squeal as he chased Katsuki. After a while Katsuki let Izuku get him, falling to the ground in mock pain as Izuku jumped on him.

"Argh, you have vanquished me, mighty demon hunter~ he joked. Izuku laughed as he pretended to run Katsuki through with a sword.

"I beat the big bad demon~!" he squealed, earning a chuckle from both Katsuki and Shouto. Izuku then looked over at Shouto and waved at him. Shouto smiled as he waved back. Izuku got off Katsuki and ran over to the half breed.

"Come play with us~!" he chimed, jumping up and down and grabbing at Shouto's hands. Shouto chuckled as he stood up and let himself be led over to where Katsuki lay by the small child. Katsuki smirked as he used his tail to knock them both off balance, making them fall.

"Kacchan!" Izuku whined. Shouto looked at Katsuki then to Izuku.

"Hey Izuku," he said. "I think we need to teach Katsuki here a lesson." He looked at Katsuki and gave him a smirk of his own.

"Yeah~" Izuku agreed. Katsuki's smirk dropped at hearing this and immediately got up to run. Shouto stood up and grabbed a hold of Izuku.

"You ready, Izuku?" he asked, spreading his wings and flapping them to get them ready for flight.

"Let's go!" Izuku shouted. Shouto chuckled and took off into the sky, making a beeline in the direction Katsuki ran. Izuku was laughing like crazy at the amount of fun he was having, something Katsuki and Shouto were grateful for, considering what had happened not only the night before, but also just a couple hours ago as well. Seeing Izuku having as much fun as he was having made them feel at ease for the time being.

* * *

After a few more hours of Shouto flying Izuku around and chasing after Katsuki, the trio returned to the den with Katsuki carrying a sleeping Izuku on his back.

"Geez, this kid's got a lot of energy," Katsuki groaned, laying down carefully while still carrying Izuku. Shouto gently pulled Izuku off of Katsuki.

"Kacchan," Izuku moaned in his sleep. Shouto and Katsuki chuckled as Shouto gently laid Izuku next to Katsuki, watching as Izuku immediately latched onto Katsuki's fur. Katsuki wrapped his tail around Izuku and nuzzled his head with his snout.

"You know, now since Shigaraki's been here," Shouto said, "there's going to be more demons gunning for Izuku."

"I dare them to come after Deku," Katsuki growled. "Not even Shigaraki could best me. What chance do they think they have?" Shouto nodded, gently carding his fingers through Izuku's hair.

"True," Shouto agreed. "But still. Izuku would be in a constant state of danger. That's no way for a child to live. He would be safer with his own kind." Katsuki grunted and laid his head down. "You think I don't know that?" he sneered. "You think I don't know that him being with me will eventually get him killed? I'm not an idiot, Todoroki." He sighed in defeat. "The question is, does Deku want to leave or to stay?" Izuku grunted in his sleep, causing both demons to try to calm him.

"For now, let's just forget about that and focus on Izuku," Shouto said, Katsuki nodding in agreement. Katsuki curled around Izuku while Shouto stood watch at the den's entrance.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **I am so sorry for how late this chapter is. I've just had a lot of things going on and my motivation just plummeted. I really do want to continue I just need to be able to just sit down and do so. But anyway, I also really wanted a good chapter of the trio just goofing off and letting baby Izuku be, well, baby Izuku~ XD I'm not sure how I want the next chapter to play out but when I get an idea I'll start working on it~ Anyway, remember to read, review, and enjoy~ Seeya~**

 **-Cheshy**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning, Izuku woke up and noticed he woke up before Katsuki and Shouto. Sitting up, he stretched and stood up, walking to the cave entrance. He looked around and saw the grave that held his father, walking over to it.

"Good morning Papa," he greeted, sitting down. "I met some new friends. They're really nice. I think you'll like them." As Izuku talked to the grave, Shouto woke up and was watching Izuku, a small, sad smile on his face. He turned around when he Katsuki walk up to him.

"That's just depressing," Katsuki commented, sitting down next to Shouto. Shouto nodded. Katsuki gritted his teeth, swishing his tail back and forth. "If only I was faster. I could've saved them both. That way Deku wouldn't be alone and he wouldn't be here in constant danger." Shouto nodded again.

"Watching this almost makes me want to go back to my home village to visit my mother," Shouto said. "Though, I doubt they even buried her. They probably just threw her body out for the wild animals to eat." He sighed, walking out of the den and over to Izuku.

"What are you doing?" he asked, though already knowing. Izuku looked over to Shouto.

"I'm talking to Papa," he answered. "Do you want to say hi?" Shouto turned to the grave and stared at it for a second before bowing in front of it.

"Hello Izuku's father," he said. "My name is Shouto. I'm very pleased to meet both you and your son." _We will take good care of him_ , he thought to himself afterward. He turned to Katsuki and motioned him over. Sighing, Katsuki complied.

"Hey," he greeted, bowing his head slightly. "My name's Katsuki. I was the one who saved your kid. Don't worry, that poor excuse for a wolf demon won't get away with what he did to you and what he tried to do to Deku." He moved over to Izuku and nudged his head with his snout. "That much I can guarantee." Izuku got up and hugged one of Katsuki's legs.

"Why'd Papa have to die?" He asked, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "He did nothing wrong. We did nothing wrong. At least I don't think we did." He looked up at Katsuki. "Was going out to pick herbs and berries something wrong?"

"No Izuku," Shouto answered, pulling Izuku in for a hug. "Of course it wasn't. Your father didn't deserve the treatment what he was given. Neither do you. That wolf won't get away with this, right Katsuki?"

"Absolutely," Katsuki agreed, licking Izuku's head in comfort. "Shigaraki will pay for this, I promise you."

"So it is true!" they heard. Katsuki turned around in a defensive stance in front of Shouto and Izuku, Shouto covering Izuku with his wings to further shield him.

"Who's there?" Katsuki called out, fur standing on end and waiting for a fight.

"Denki, be quiet," another voice said. "Are you trying to get us caught?" Katsuki raised his head and turned to look at Shouto, turning back around toward the voices.

"A little late for that don't you think?" he called out. He heard some rustling in the bushes before two small animals – an electric fox and a stone-like cayote – emerged. Katsuki relaxed a little at seeing the pups, signaling to Shouto that it was alright. "What are you two doing here? Didn't your parents ever tell you not to roam these woods by yourselves?"

"Well, yeah, but we heard that a human was living here," the cayote pup said.

"Yeah, and we wanted to see if the rumor was true," Denki finished. The two pups were looking all sorts of directions to try and find the human they looking for.

"Well, he's not 'for show' if that's what you're thinking brats," Katsuki sneered, slightly baring his fangs. The pups, undeterred, ran past Katsuki and up to Shouto, who wrapped his wings tighter around Izuku on instinct.

"We just want to see him," the cayote pup said.

"Yeah, we promise not to hurt him or anything," Denki finished. Hearing this, Shouto slowly unfurled his wings to reveal the small child in his arms, who was slightly trembling at the new faces. Denki, being the braver of the two, got a little closer and stuck his snout close to Izuku to sniff him, making Izuku flinch and curl further into Shouto. Denki backed off as a result.

"Don't take it personally," Shouto said, gently carding his fingers through Izuku's hair to calm him. "The only other demon Izuku's met besides me and Katsuki tried to kill him twice and succeeded in killing his father. He's a little wary of demons, not that I blame him." Denki nodded and tried again.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," he apologized. "I didn't mean to. My name's Denki. The scaredy pup behind me is Eijirou, but everyone calls him Kirishima. It's nice to meet you." Izuku slowly turned Denki's way.

"I-I'm Izuku," he whimpered, still curled against Shouto for protection. Denki perked up at hearing Izuku introduce himself, wagging his tail in excitement.

"Alright, brats, show's over," Katsuki said, stepping a paw between Shouto and Denki. "Go home before others come snooping around."

"But we won't hurt him," Denki whined. "Can't we stay a little longer?"

"Just because you won't hurt him doesn't mean others won't," Katsuki countered. "Now get, before I make you." He bared his fangs again, adding a growl to get his point across.

"Okay," said Kirishima, backing away slowly. "We'll go now." He nipped Denki's tail and turned to leave.

"Fine," Denki relented, turning with his friend to leave.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Well that was a short and crappy chapter. I really had no idea what I wanted for this chapter. All I knew was that I wanted to add Denki and Eijiro as pups in the story and figured this was a good enough place to add them. Don't worry, they'll show up again~ Now that I have shitty chapter out of the way, I should be able write a better one for next time~ Hopefully~ Anyway, remember to read, review, and enjoy~ Seeya~**

 **-Cheshy**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A few months had passed since the pups had first shown up and they had come back frequently at the dismay of a certain blonde wolf. Unfortunately for him, Izuku had started to become accustom to the pups being around and started to become friends with them, meaning he couldn't shoo them away, lest he upset _his_ "pup".

"Leave them be, Bakugou," said Shouto, watching the three children play just outside the den. "The more Izuku is happy, the better."

"I know," Katsuki whined. "Doesn't mean _I_ have to like it." Shouto chuckled at Katsuki's childishness. He looked back at the Izuku and the pups, narrowing his eyes when he thought he heard something.

"Katsuki," Shouto started.

"I heard," Katsuki growled slightly. "Get the brats inside. I'll go check it out." Shouto nodded.

"Izuku, pups!" he called out. "Why don't you come inside and play?"

"Okay!" Izuku called back and ran toward den, the two pups hot on his heels. As they entered, Katsuki exited. "Where are you going Kacchan?"

"I need to make my rounds," he answered, nudging Izuku. "I'll be back shortly." Izuku nodded and ran further inside the with the pups.

* * *

Once a good distance away from the den, Katsuki growled and looked up into the trees.

"I know you're there, Fumikage," he sneered. "Show yourself." He turned his head when he heard rustling in the branches and saw the raven he was looking for. "What do you want?"

"An explanation as to why you have a human in your possession would probably be a good start," Fumikage answered. He too, like so many others, didn't like humans. Katsuki narrowed his eyes at the answer he was given.

"He isn't hurting you," he growled. "Nor does he pose a threat to you. So, I suggest you leave him alone." Fumikage scoffed at Katsuki.

"Oh, I believe he poses more of a threat than you realize," he said.

"He's only a pup!" Katsuki snapped. "He doesn't even pose a threat to a fly, much less a demon!"

"A pup that can grow into a threat," Fumikage challenged. "Or do you forget how your family was killed in the first place?" Katsuki growled and barred his fangs at this.

"Leave them out of this and leave Deku alone," he warned, turning to leave.

"He will kill you," Fumikage said. Katsuki turned back towards him.

"If you ever so much as go near Deku, I will kill you," he warned, barring his fangs. "I promise you." Fumikage huffed at Katsuki's bristling.

"Only if you can catch me," he jeered, just barely dodging an attack from Katsuki. He flew off after that.

* * *

Later that night, Katsuki returned after making sure no one would ever dare come near his territory – for Izuku's safety. He noticed Izuku and the pups were passed out, each of the pups sleeping on either side of Izuku and Izuku holding Denki like a stuffed toy.

"They tired themselves out playing so much," Shouto informed, noticing Katsuki's unshown confusion. "They practically collapsed like this." He gently raked his fingers though Izuku's hair, Izuku unconsciously leaning into the touch, making Shouto smile softly. "He also seems to be quite fond of the fox pup." Katsuki grunted and laid down next to the sleeping children. "So what happened out there?"

"It was just Fumikage," Katsuki answered. "He tried to threaten Deku's safety, but I told him to stay away or I'll kill him."

"You know he will make good on his threat," Shouto said, voice laced in concern. "Or at least try to."

"He'll lose his life trying."

"And if he succeeds in the process?"

Katsuki looked down at Izuku and saw a vision of him lying dead on the ground and covered in blood and raven feathers, making him shake his head violently and get up to move elsewhere.

"I don't want to think about that."

Shouto sighed. "it's a threat he'll face every day here."

Katsuki grunted at the comment, knowing that he wouldn't always be able to protect Izuku. That fact alone, however, terrified him more than anything.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Well that was a short chapter... I honestly didn't know where I was going with this (I only had a vague idea when I started this XD). I will warn you now though, that the next chapter will be short and it'll be done that deliberately~ XD Anyway, remember to read, review, and enjoy~ Seeya~**

 **-Cheshy**


End file.
